Cheaters Never Prosper
by ChubbyCh33ks
Summary: What happens when you push a loving boyfriend to the limit? Blake and Weiss will find out SONGFIC AHH!


~Y/N's POV~

The music was blaring, people were having fun, except for you, seeing your two girlfriends dancing with other people, you let them go with other people, but you knew who those people were, they were people who were used as sex toys Weiss and Blake, You knew they cheated, but you had a plan to get back at them, you were a talented singer, and with your band setting up on stage, you gave a small smile towards them, you then felt a hand on your left shoulder, you turned to your left to see Yang, One of the two people to help you out in the whole cheater situation, you patted her hand, and turned towards her, she was wearing a plain white dress, but it did compliment her figure"Thank you for the idea Yang, I just….I couldn't believe it when they did that to me….But this is feeling like the best idea you ever had….Most of your plans involved me in my underwear and running around the whole school" I said as I shook my head of the memories "Next time I will make you do it in ozpin's office, now go get 'em tiger!" She pushed me off, before pulling me back, and leaving a kiss on my cheek "OK Now go off!" I felt my cheeks warm up, before stepping onto stage, the student's start to file near the stage, Weiss and Blake standing up front to see their 'Boyfriend' perform, you hear the band starting to warm up, with random rifts, random solo's on the drum, and the all gave me a nod, I point towards the crowd, motioning down to the two in front, and gave them a wink and a smirk "For the two, Who brutally stabbed me in the back!"

 __

 _(You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming)_

 _(You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming)_

 _You aren't beautiful on the inside_

 _I am innocence personified_

 _And I will drag you down and sell you out_

 _You ran away_

"Blake! Please stop running, I just need to talk to you!" I said as I saw Blake run away from me, I saw her walk out of her room, her hair disheveled, you were confused about it and wanted to talk to her, but she ran, so you ran as well, You made it to the courtyard, only to lose her, Your face turns into a frown, before turning back, In the tree near the place you stopped was Blake, with a sad face on, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
 _  
You are cold like December snow_

 _I have carved out this soul made of stone_

 _And I will drag you down and sell you out_

 _Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light_

 _Encircled by demons, I fight_

 _What have you become? Now that I've been betrayed_

 _Everyone I've ever loved, you pushed them all away  
And I have been a slave to the Judas in your mind  
_"It's not like I am kissing her, she's my childhood friend!" You yelled out as you were being dragged by Weiss and Blake back into the dorm room "You are forbidden to speak with any girl unless we approve of them, We can't let you be taken by anyone, now let me have your scroll so I can see who you are talking to, everyday at 12 I want it in my hand, not a second later!" Weiss demanded as her and Blake shove you onto your bed, Weiss' hand extended out to grab the scroll, you shove your hand into your pocket, you fumbled with it and gives it to her "I had a passwor-" "You will also be giving us the password so that we can access it anytime we want in case of suspicion on your part" You gave a nod before staring down at your feet, you felt someone touch your shoulder, you look over to see blake's face "We are only doing this because we care for you" You only gave a simple nod, before looking towards the pen and paper on your desk, you grab it before writing down your password "Monochrome" Was the password, after what you named the two after a drunken escapade one night.

 _Is there something left of me to save_

 _In the wreckage of my life? My life_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _Judas in, Judas in your mind_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _Judas in, Judas in Your mind_

 _Judas in your mind_

 _Oh, this guilt is a heavy cross  
There is blood on the path you walk_

 _And each step you take is haunting me_

 __Tear's filled your eyes, seeing blake spread out onto the bed, having sun pounding his man meat into her, you clutched a bouquet of Belladonna flowers in one hand, and a trilogy of her favourite series ' _Ninja's of love'_ signed by the author, you quickly dropped the books and flowers, this caused them to make a loud slap, which stopped the two from their little escapade, I started to freak out, before noticing the shadow underneath the one broken lamp, I quickly dove towards the darkness, and completely cloaked myself with my semblance, I watched her cover herself with a towel, and pick up both gift, she read the note that I left her, and she looked like she got scared, which was evident that she kicked sun out.

Not even a week later you spot Neptune and Weiss making out near the fountain, your blood boiling at this point at the fact that both were cheating on you, you felt like walking out there and saying something, but a certain blondie told you otherwise, you knew the dance was coming out, and it's time to make them look like fools!

 _Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light_

 _Encircled by demons, I fight_

 _What have you become? Now that I've been betrayed_

 _Everyone I've ever loved, you pushed them all away_

 _And I have been a slave to the Judas in your mind_

 _Is there something left of me to save_

 _In the wreckage of my life? My life_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _Judas in, Judas in your mind_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _Judas in, Judas in Your mind_

 _Judas in your mind_

 _Judas in your mind_

 _Judas in your mind  
_  
"(Y/N?) Why do you keep ignoring our texts?" Blake said as she had him by the ear "Well It's not my fault the teacher's give me so much homework near exam's, I need to focus on that for a bit instead of wasting time with you two, I'm alre-" You got interrupted by a pair of hands slapping you one at a time, You put both of your hands on your cheeks, as you saw Blake and Weiss glaring at you "So we are a waste of time!?" Weiss yelled out before you kinda cowered by her loudness "N-No not at all, I just need to focus on my grades a bit before I get back in the swing of things...I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm a dick, but I don't want my mother to ground me during the summer break" All you got was a simple 'hmph' From the both of them, before seeing them leave, you put your head against the desk, wondering if staying with them after everything they have done behind your back was worth it

 _What have you become? Now that I've been betrayed_

 _Everyone I've ever loved, you pushed them all away_

 _And I have been a slave to the Judas in your mind_

 _Is there something left of me to save_

 _In the wreckage of my life? My life_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _Judas in, Judas in your mind_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _You're becom-, You're becom-, You're becoming_

 _Judas in, Judas in Your mind_

 _Judas in your mind_

Once the song stopped, you looked upon the crowd, they were cheering at the music, but you only cared for the two you were singing about, you looked down, seeing the two with tears in their eyes, you gave a smirk, before kicking the mic stand, and starting up your other song.

~Time skip~

"What in the serious hell was that!" Blake yelled at me while I was just sitting outside after the performance "well if you listened to the lyrics, you would have gotten the subtle hints of what's been happening between the 3 of us, belittling me because I wanted to focus on school, running away when I was trying to talk to you" I specifically glared at blake about that one "Looking at my scroll Twenty four seven because you two don't trust me, Blocking me from talking to my childhood friend, and others as well, and the worse part of it all, I knew you two were cheating on me, you with Sun, and you with Neptune, I saw you both with my eyes, don't even try to lie and say it wasn't what it looks like, I am tired of being pushed around all the time, Now we are through, both of you" I say as I get up, and grabbed my jacket, I turned towards the dorm room's, and walked off, turning my head around only, seeing the both of them bawling their eyes out, I turned back to see Ruby trying to walk in heels

"Ruby!" I yelled out as I walked up to her, she stopped in her tracks, before giving me a smile, while also trying to balance "H-Hey (Y/N), Nice performance…..How's it going with Blake and Weiss" I gave a small shrug and a small smirk "I broke up with them, feels nice, especially when I knew what they were doing, good to get it out of the syst-" Ruby then collided with me as she lost her balance, I caught her before she could fall any further, she gave out a giggle, before plastering a blush on her face "You are simply adorable I must say, but how about we get you out of those and into bed" Ruby only gave a nod, before standing back up, and regaining her balance, I did notice she was shivering, so I took the jacket in My arm, and put it around her shoulder "Should last until you get back" She simply nodded, before 'losing' her balance once again, I caught her once again, only to notice her nuzzling in closer "You certainly a strange one Miss rose" I then picked her up bridal style, and started to walk off to the dorm's once again "(Y/N)?" Ruby spoke quietly, I look down to notice her blushing, and poking her fingers together "Yes Ruby?" She starts to poke harder at her finger, before jamming a nail on her skin "Ow...I….Was going to ask, What do you think of me?"

I gave a smirk to Ruby, before twirling around slowly "Well I think you are an excellent hunteress, one of the better ones, You are very smart, especially when you were accepted into beacon, and I dare say, you do look Beautiful in that dress...and any other time…." I look away so I could hide my blush, Ruby could only giggle, before pulling my head back to look at her "And you are very handsome, and cuddly, and warm….and an excellent body….wait what?" Ruby muttered as she could feel the heat forming on her face "Such a beautiful girl" I muttered before leaning down, and giving her a kiss on the cheeks "So, you free during the break? I wouldn't mind treating a special lady to dinner?" "Not unless you are taking the both of us out, then it's a no" You look up to see that you were already at Team RWBY'S Dorm, the other voice was from yang, who was standing in the doorway "Y-Yang?" She gave a simple nod, before wrapping her arms around my neck, and stares into my (F/C) eyes, she then leaned in a gave me a kiss, the kiss was broken by a certain rose character in my arms "Yaaaaang! Stop kissing my boyfriend!" "Boyfriend?...oh yeah I did ask you out...I'm a little stupid" I said as I was gestured in by yang, I carried Ruby in, and then placed her on the floor again "Now take those stilts off and get into bed, you still have one more day of school" Ruby nodded before taking off her prom clothing, she turned around to shoosh me away from looking, so I obliged so I turned, only to see yang in her bra and panties "Been wanting to do this for a Xiao long time" Yang then pounced onto me, and smashed our lips together, only to get another "YAAAAAAANGGGGG!" From Ruby, This caused a small argument, but you were glad you got the Rose and The Firecracker.


End file.
